1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for the design of devices and enclosures, in particular for the design of enclosures that can change color.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers have recently been introduced where the computer enclosure is a color other than the conventional beige. These computers are offered in a variety of colors. The enclosures are formed of a semi-transparent plastic of a particular color, such as blue, red or green. The enclosures are slightly translucent to allow the user to see the internal components of the computer. The use of brightly and interestingly colored enclosures for various different types of devices is becoming more and more popular. Cellular phones can now have covers or button sets produced in a variety of different colors that can be transparent or semi-transparent or can be decorated with figures or symbols. Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) have also recently been introduced that have a transparent or semi-transparent enclosure in a variety of colors.
A problem with these enclosures is that they only come in a static color. Once you have bought a blue computer you keep a blue computer unless you want to purchase a new enclosure in a different static color. This is an upgrade that can be expensive and require significant time to install. In addition, the color cannot easily change in response to computer states or digital information. A single enclosure capable of color changing would be desirable to eliminate the static color requirements of the present enclosure.